Who are you?
by goldwolfz
Summary: Written for the common meme Travis/Wes, amnesia prompt, Travis and Wes wake up in the hospital unable recall the past few years of their live's.


Title: Who are you?

Disclaimer: I, goldwolfz do not own Common Law.

Warnings: Pg-13 for langue, pre-slash travis/wes

Summary: Written for the common meme Travis/Wes, amnesia prompt, Travis and Wes wake up in the hospital unable recall the past few years of their live's.

A/n: Not sure if this what you want, but I gave it tried. I hope you like it.

* * *

They were in the middle of chasing the suspect. When all of a sudden a car slams into theirs and makes it flips. Travis groans in pain his head hurts like hell.

He raises his hand up to his head feeling something wet there. With drawly his hand from his head, he looks at it notching blood there.

"What the hell happened" Travis thought. He starts to think back to how he got here. All of a sudden the events from early that day hit him full force.

Wes and he had been in the middle of chasing the suspect, when their car was hit.

Fuck where was Wes, he starts to panic. He turns his head to the driver side where Wes had been driving. His eyes land on the lump form of Wes.

Travis crawls over to Wes's unconscious form. Travis starts to checks for Wes pulse he finds one, but it's weak.

Travis looks around for either one their cell phones to call for help. A few seconds later his hands fall on a police hand handle radio. He picks the radio up and turns it on to channel 6.

"Yes, how can I help you", a voice over the radio asked.

Travis drops the radio in shock. "Fuck", Travis cruise as the handle radio falls to the floor of the car.

He reaches for the radio with his right arm and then he raise's is it up to his mouth. "Ple..a..s..e.. h..e..l..p" Travis grasping in between breath's.

"Sir, can you give us a locating to where you are" a male voice spoke over radio.

That was the last thing Travis heard, before he black out.

**(Four weeks later)**

"I see you two are finally awake; we've were worry that you guys wouldn't wake up at all", Alex said in a mouth full.

Captain Sutton walk into the room just as Alex was finish sentence.

"How are they doing?" Captain Sutton asked Alex.

Travis and Wes were both really confused about what was going on. "Where the hell, am I" thought Wes's.

Wes starts to open his mouth to ask her, the question flooding around in his head, but Travis beat him to it.

Where am I, Travis asked in a weak voice?

"You're at the hospital" Alex and Captain Sutton said at the same time.

"Who ar_", Travis's starting to ask them, but Wes cuts him off before he could finish the rest of his sentence.

"Who are you two", Wes ask his voice cracking from being out for so long.

"Wes quieted joking around here", said Alex in a serious tone.

"Wes" Captain Sutton asks him in worry voice.

"Who's Wes", Wes asks in a confused tone.

"You're Wes", Alex told him. He turned to the other bed where Travis laid. Looking Travis straight in the eyes, he asks him if he knew who he was.

Travis shook his head no.

Alex's phone rings, she lifts the phone to her ear and answer.

She looked over to Captain Sutton apologize that she had to leave.

Alex started to leave Travis's and Wes's hospital room when she runs straight into their doctor.

"Ah," Miss MacFarland, Dr. Butcher said. "How're, Mr. Marks and Mr. Mitchell doing", asked Dr. Butcher.

"Uh".., was all Alex could get out. She was still in shock from what they had said to her; Wes and Travis didn't remember "who she was".

They didn't even remember their names or anything else for that matter. Alex had become exactly worry about this.

Alex couldn't take this she runs off.

Captain Sutton stands there in silence looking at the spot where Alex had been stand at only a few minutes ago.

He turned to Dr. Butcher and explains the satiation with both Travis and Wes.

A few minutes later..

Dr. Butcher steps into Wes's and Travis hospital room. "Ah, I see you two gentlemen deice to join us in the living".

"You two gave a lot of people a scared". "You guys have been out for about almost 4 weeks".

"No one believed you guys would wake up at all", Dr. Butcher told them.

I've just talk Captain Sutton, "he said, you guys can't remember anything about the past few years of your lives'", Dr. Butcher had asked them.

"Is this truth gentleman," Dr. Butcher asked them in his most serious doctor tone, he uses on other of his.

They both shook their heads yes at the same time as the other one did.

Dr. Butcher had asked them a few more questions, before he left their hospital room. He started to go find Captain Sutton. Turning a corner he ran into said person, he was going to fetch.

"Ah Captain Su_",Dr. Butcher started to said, but was cut off by Captain Sutton who had blurted out, "How are they doing Dr. Butcher".

"Physically, I have to say they're both the healthy people, I've seen in a long", Dr. Butcher said to her.

"So, what is wrong with them", Alex ask the doctor

"They have retrograde amnesia", Dr. Butcher answer.

"What does it mean?" Alex asked in a confused tone.

"It was a person is unable to recall events about their lives before the accident happen", Dr. Butcher said.

"Will they've every get their memories back" Alex asked.

"Yes" Dr. Butcher answers, "But it could take weeks, months, or even years before they get their memories back.

(2 weeks later)

Travis and Wes have been out the hospital for nearly two weeks now. They were living with Captain Sutton and his wife for the time, because of their amnesia.

Captain Sutton was running late for his meeting this morning. "Travis are you ready yet" Captain Sutton yell up the stairs to where he was.

He walked down the stairs with Wes hot on his heels. Ever since they woke up in the hospital, they've never left each other side's. Anywhere Travis when Wes would follow him and Travis did the something with Wes.

"So do you guys have everything you need", Helen asked them.

They both nod their heads yes, at the same time as the other one did.

Today would be their first day in a month back in therapy. Captain Sutton was worry it was too soon for them to go back, but Dr. Butcher had told her it would help them recover fast then not going at all.

The captain dropped them off in therapy, before going into the office.

Travis and Wes walked into the room where all the couples where at.

Dr. Ryan was finishing up a question Peter had asked her when the two walk.

"Come on in you" Dr. Ryan says in a gently tone to the two men's.

Travis and Wes are standing in the door way looking around at everything and everyone in the room.

Travis is the first one to make a move. He starts to walk into the room towards the other people sat there. He halfway there when he notices Wes isn't following, turning Travis looks at him.

Wes slowly starts to walk towards Travis and the group.

Once they were both sitting down in their chairs. Everyone took turns talking to Travis and Wes about what they did in sessions.

**(4 month later)**

Wes and Travis were lying in bed together, each one recalled the past months at Alex past and how much he help them recover their memories. Wes slugger closer to Travis's bodied for warmly.

Travis leaned down and presses a soft kiss on his lover lips.

"I love you", Travis said.

"I love you too" Wes said his voice cloud with sleep.

They fall asleep happy and safe in each other arms.

* * *

A/n: Please review. I like to know what you guys think. Also, I'm looking for a beta for this story.


End file.
